


Is that alright here?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Want me to pretend it’s true?” he asked, serious, without letting on anything more than that.“Yes.” he said, low. “Yes, I’d rather we pretend it’s true.”





	Is that alright here?

Yuto had always thought that pretending he didn’t see and wait for things to fix themselves would’ve been a much easier solution.

And yet, despite the appearances, he had always been so good at listening, at noticing the small details showing that there was something wrong, that he couldn’t just choose to ignore the signals.

Keito hadn't been the same for a while now.

He had never been a much open guy, on the contrary, but Yuto could see clearly how the elder had gotten from shy to sad, and he could even understand why.

He had told him in broad terms about his parents’ fight, he had told him they had reached a breaking point, and Nakajima had realized it was only a matter of time before it would've been definitely over, and he also knew his friend’s mood depended on that, and that his keeping quiet derived from his lack of will or ability to be open about it with other people.

And as good as Yuto was at noticing details, he was worse at letting things go.

He wasn’t going to let them break him, he wasn’t going to let Keito become even more withdrawn, not after all the sacrifices he had done to bring him out of his shell, even if just a little, after all the had done to earn his trust.

He wasn’t willing to listen to the sound of empty words like ‘everything’s fine’, without doing nothing about it.

He wasn’t at ease, to tell the truth, and he was scared of what he couldn’t openly mention, and scared that at the first wrong step the trust Keito had in him was going to disappear forever, and it was the last thing he wanted to happen.

He loved him too much to let that happen.

Lost in his thoughts, he raised his eyes only when he heard the door to the greenroom open and the elder getting in, barely greeting the others and going to sit far from them, as usual.

Yuto got up and slowly walked toward him, at the same time trying to think about what to say to him; in the end he couldn’t find a definite strategy, and decided to improvise.

“Good morning.” he said with a smile, raising an eyebrow. “How’s it going?” he asked then, cautious, waiting for a satisfying answer from him.

Keito raised his eyes on him, nervous, and hesitated.

“Hi, Yuto.” he said, with his usual tame and undecipherable voice. “It’s fine, thank you.” he added, and it seemed to Yuto that he tried to hold back a sigh.

He blinked a couple of times and searched for a quick solution to his problem, then he sat next to him and brought an arm around his shoulders.

“Want me to pretend it’s true?” he asked, serious, without letting on anything more than that.

The other seemed surprised, and fidgeted a little on the couch before leaning against the backrest, finally sighing, and mimicking Yuto’s gesture, bringing an arm around his shoulders.

“Yes.” he said, low. “Yes, I’d rather we pretend it’s true.” he confirmed, smiling to him.

Yuto nodded, and didn’t add anything else.

What he cared for, after all, was for Keito to be okay, and for him to know that he was there, that he was going to respect his decisions.

If what he wanted was to believe everything’s was okay, then he would've helped.

What mattered, was that he wasn’t the only one pretending.

What mattered, for better or worse, was the Yuto would've always been there for him, convincing him that everything could be fine for real.


End file.
